Mother
by One-Red-Soul
Summary: The stories of Mugen, Jin, and Fuu from the women that knew them best. EDIT: I decided that two chapters is all I am going to be able to write for this fiction. I felt Fuu's mother was already a sort of complete character, even though we never meet her...
1. Chapter 1

"Mother"

By alukahnicapot

Part one of three

A/N: This is chapter one of a three part series I have been thinking about for the last few months, but have not had the time to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy this. Dedicated to SweetE/Mugenchick/Erin. I hope you like this, hon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I own the 'original' characters you will come across in this story.

_Chapter One: Forever_

I turned my head just the slightest bit. The tears were already dry upon my cheeks, but the sounds of him screaming brought fresh ones forth. I quickly blinked them back, hoping he would understand what I was silently singing to him in my mind, in my heart.

_This is how you stand up to them, even when they have you in a corner, _I told him with my mind. _And this is how you say goodbye without shedding a tear, _I said with my heart. Slowly, I turned away from him and toward the gun men before me. Even in a lawless Hell, the law's hand reached for me. I smirked.

"Do you have any last words before we kill you," the leader said as though bored. This was nothing for him, and I knew it. He knew I knew it. How many mothers had he killed, just like this? How many sons and daughters had he made orphans with a single word? Those shit colored eyes did not even meet mine as I raised my head.

There was a wall behind me. My hands and feet were bound with strong ropes, and I knew I would never be able to escape. So. I had to continue the lesson without movement. "Yeah," I snapped. "I do." Again, I turned my head to my son, screaming in another woman's arms. "Be strong, little one. No matter how much blood soaks your path, don't ever give in to the bastards that will try to kill you, to put you down and take everything from you." I squeezed my eyes shut against his tears, and wished I could do the same to my ears. My heart was breaking, shattering and falling into dust in my chest. All of that pain for someone so young...

Part of me hated myself for bringing him into this world, this hell hole.

I turned back to the firing squad, and spit at their feet. "There," I snapped. "Now hurry up and fucking shoot me."

_It was summer when my bleeding stopped. Not even the tiniest bit of red soiled the inside of my thighs. Something was wrong. I had always been regular. Even after I had waited for the course of the moon, it did not grace me._

The firing squad raised their ill-made guns and pointed for my chest. Everything else stilled on that small patch of earth. The wind slowed to nothingness. Birds ceased to sing. The world was standing still...

Save for a tiny bundle with crying eyes and messy hair. He reached for me from over the woman's arms- I did not even know who she was, probably just someone the Law Dogs had handed him over to. It looked like she had a son, perhaps a year older than my own. He sat at her feet and watched me with disinterested eyes, as though watching a play unfold before him. I hated those eyes, and prayed that my son would never know this little bastard.

_The father would not show himself. On this island, one did not need to account for the seeds sown so carelessly in my fields. There was no honor to be had. Surely, the only thing concerning him was the price of another mouth to feed. _

_He left me, and I never saw him again._

I closed my eyes again. My heart was beating in a race throughout my body. In my brain, in my arms and in my legs, even in my mouth. I was unable to rid myself of that fast, frightened heartbeat. _Be strong, be strong._ This was the last moment of my life.

Even if I would never see him again, I had to be strong so my strength would find him. My child…I knew it was the only thing I could give him. Even though I had cursed him with life, I wished to bless him with courage, with strength, and with eternity.

_I was gasping and he was crying and the women were yelling and everything made a noise; everything felt alive. We held each other with weak hands- his new at life and mine tired at gripping- as I closed my eyes and named him in a breath's whisper before succumbing to my aching body._

_He slept against me, finally calming down. We were silent for the rest of the night, and in the morning I had a new reason to continue to live._

Over my rapid heart I could hear my son screaming out for me. Slowly, I opened my eyes as the men's fingers tightened on their triggers. It was then that I heard it.

"Mama!"

A baby's cry, loud and harsh in the silence of this before-death world. I grinned as the bullets ripped through me. It was proof, I thought as the world grew dim. My shredded body hit the ground as I writhed and thrashed without control. Blood dripped from my flesh, but still I smiled.

His first word was the last one I would ever hear.

As the light faded, as my body froze up and relaxed, as my breath left my body, I smiled.

_Mugen will be strong._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother"

By alukahnicapot

Part two of three

A/N: This is chapter two of a three part series I have been thinking about for the last few months, but have not had the time to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy this. This chapter is dedicated to no one, but I suppose if I were to dedicate it to someone, it would be to 3jane for posting her amazing for us all to read. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I own the 'original' characters you will come across in this story.

_Chapter Two: Compassion_

The day's final rays slipped behind the mountains. Birds whispered the final songs of the evening before retreating to the safety and warmth of their nests. I sat outside for a few lingering moments, listening as a calm descended over the valley in which our home was nestled.

I felt a sudden, gentle weight on my shoulder. I turned my head just the slightest bit, looking up at my husband as he bent for a kiss. We smiled together, unity, our lips brushing for just a moment's breath before he straightened. "It was warm today," I offered in means of starting a conversation.

"Hnn," was the only reply I received, though it made my smile brighten. My husband was a man of almost silence, speaking only when necessary. It was rare to hear him speak more than a soft whisper; I had never heard him raise his voice to myself or to our servants, even when angered.

Stepping forward, I placed my hand on his shoulder this time. I smoothed out the wrinkles of his top with my finger tips. The indigo was dark against my pale skin. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to wonder up to the side of his neck, to his face as he turned to look back at me. "Has Jin gone to bed?"

"Of course," my husband replied. Our son was young, still worn out quickly by this world. A few hours of playing outside in the gardens spent his energy, leaving him droopy-eyed and quiet in the evenings.

I nodded my agreement, then moved inside. I did not feel nor hear movement behind me. My husband remained watching over our land as the night cascaded forward, a river over smoothed stones. One of our maids bowed her head to me as we passed in the halls; other than that, our home was quiet for the night. It was one good aspect of living in a valley, I mused. We were protected on all sides, while still remaining close enough to town to survive. There was the occasional trader or traveler that stopped for directions or tea, and we would take them in. My husband listened to the news and stories these people carried; my son would sit with the wide-eyed enthusiasm of someone who had yet to sink his teeth into the world outside of our home.

My kimono brushed my ankles as I stopped by his door, silently moving the partition to the side. He was slumbering on his futon. I could not help but smile at how beautiful he looked in the dim light streaming in through his window. His hair was ink black, like his father's, though the snow-pale skin his soft locks framed was my own.

As though able to feel my presence in the room, he stirred. "Hush," I cooed as he sat up and looked at me through sleepy brown orbs. "Return to your dreams, my son." He obeyed with a sleepy nod, though I remained watching him for some time. It was hard to believe that he would be four in the summer months; it felt only yesterday I had struggled through labor to hold him in my arms for the first time. He had been so small then...

_"His child's name will be Jin," my husband said after meeting our son for the first time, shortly after I had recovered. I did not question his words; I simply bowed my head as I watched my son suckle. _

Down the hall somewhere, something moved. I picked my head up, listening for a moment. Odd sounds echoed through our home. With a slight frown, I shut the partition to my son's room. I started down the hall to see what the fuss was about.

And again- the sound of metal scraping against wood, against...

_...flesh._

Despite the fear building in the pit of my stomach, I quickened my pace. It was dark in our home, the candles offering only a slight glimmering pool every so often by which one could move from the front of the home to the back. Every oasis of light brought me closer to the sound.

One of the maids burst forth from the darkness. Crimson marred her young face. I caught her, and she looked up at me with frightened, doe-like eyes. "What is it?" I asked. Try as I may to hide it, the fear quaked my voice. "What is going on?"

"Intruders, my lady," the woman gasped. "They entered the front! We need to get out, we need to get you away-"  
"What of my husband?" I asked, my voice hushed despite what I was hearing. Our home, under attack? Surely this was some sort of cruel joke! The moment the woman shook her head, however, I knew this was no joke. This was reality, and it snaked its way into my heart like a slap of cold water to the face.

"I am sorry, my lady, but they attacked him-"

"No..."

She took my arm and pulled me deeper into the house as the cries of the other servants ripped through the peaceful night. Again, I could hear the sickening metal-on-flesh song of death. "Wait," I managed to gasp. "I need to gather my son..."

Together, the woman and I rushed down the halls toward the sleeping quarters. Jin's partition was already opened, his head poking out in sleepy confusion. "Hurry," I hissed, grabbing his arm. There was fear in his eyes, mirroring my own as I half dragged him toward the kitchens, from which we could escape.

"Mother?" he questioned in childish innocence. He struggled to follow my brisk footsteps. "What..."

"Hush now," I whispered, the maid at my side picking him up into her arms. My mind was racing. I would wake up at any moment in my husband's arms. He would laugh at my foolish dream; how could he allow anything of the sort to happen to us?

Screams burst forth from the kitchens, stopping us in our flight. My eyes were wide, and I took a step back. My hand found my heart. No...The intruders were in the back as well. We were trapped. Quickly, my mind formed a plan. "We need to hide," I hissed as brutish voices yelled from the rooms before us. "Hurry!"

I pulled the maid and my son into one of the bedrooms. I knew the thin, rice paper partitions would not stop the invaders from ripping through the rooms, but perhaps if we hid... My eyes flew over the contents of the room; a spare futon, a few decorations showing our family's wealth, and a worn travel trunk. It had been my husband's, from the days at the _dojo_ when he was young...Such thoughts brought the tears I had been holding back to my eyes.

He was dead now, or dying.

I shook my head to clear it, then turned to the maid. "In the trunk," I hissed. She set Jin down, and helped me open it. It was not very large, perhaps offering just enough space for an adult. Without hesitation, I pushed Jin to it's lip. "You need to get in."

"Mother, what about you?"

I looked into his dark brown eyes, my breath caught in my throat. He must understand what was happening, despite his age. The tears started to drip down my cheeks as I shook my head. "I will find another room to hide in, my love," I told him, my hands brushing his pale cheeks as he nodded. "Now. Be silent, and do not come out until I come to get you." I turned to the maid, who jumped back. My eyes must have become more fierce than I had intended. "Protect him."

The young woman faltered. "But my lady-"

I cut her off, and pointed to the trunk. "You are slighter in build than I. The trunk is not large enough for the three of us." I bowed my head slightly, to stare down at her. Whenever one of the servants was out of line, I would look down my nose just _so_, and they would quickly fall to whatever I ordered. This time was no exception. Once she was in the trunk as well, I shut the lid.

The voices started to boom through the house now, shattering what little quiet had been left. I straightened and brushed the dust from my kimono. There was no time for me to hide. I had known it the moment Jin had entered the trunk. All I could do now was wait, and pray to the gods above that my son would not be found out.

Silently, I bowed my head as the partition was ripped open.

The morning sun never came. I shook from the cold, from the pain, as I heard the lid of the old trunk slowly creak open. The invaders had left me hours ago, laughing at their haul and at the blood shed. With what little strength I had, I lifted my head and looked into the startled eyes of my son.

"Mother!" he cried as he stumbled out of his hiding spot. Tears were in his brown orbs in an instant as he rushed to my side. My mind wondered as he knelt in my blood- _he will stain his clothing and skin.._-and brushed a stray hair from my eyes. "Mother, please..." _For someone so young, he has always been well spoken...I suppose that is from his father..._

My hands clutched at the wound in my belly. It was taking all of the little strength I had left to hold my organs in. Slowly, my mouth formed a smile Jin's hands moved down to my stained skin. He was shaking. "Its...alright," I said. Blood dribbled down my chin, and I absently scolded myself for being unladylike. "Jin...its alright...Everything is going to be...alright-"

With a failing voice, I set my head down in the puddle of my own life. It reflected my son's eyes as the childhood joy dripped from them. With all of my heart, I wanted to see him smile, even a little, for me. As my vision grew hazy, I closed my eyes. "Jin," I whispered, though even I could not hear my voice. I felt his tiny hands against my chest, his tears against my cheek.

And he whispered, "Please...Don't leave me."

My heart broke in my chest, even as it ceased beating.

_I am sorry, my love, my Jin, but I must._


End file.
